


Isn't that my Hoodie?

by After_glow



Series: Dreamcatcher Oneshots [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, Lazy Mornings, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow/pseuds/After_glow
Summary: A lazy Saturday morning for Dami?





	Isn't that my Hoodie?

It was a quiet and calm Saturday morning, and Dreamcatcher had no schedules, no dance practice or whatsoever. That meant one thing for all the girls. They tried to sleep in as long as they could. The day before that they all agreed to rest as long as their bodies would allow it and make breakfast together after everyone woke up.

Well, that didn't work out for Yoobin at all. She woke up and lied awake in her bed. She really wanted to sleep in for once, but her body was so drilled on their busy schedule that that was nearly impossible. 

So what could she do in the meantime? Should she wake the other ones or just make herself some breakfast and eat on her own? She really wanted to enjoy time with all of her band members. So what else was there to do?

Realizing that she couldn't go back to sleep, she kicked off her blanket, slipped into her shoes and as silent as possible made her way out of the room that she shared with Jiu and Siyeon.   
She stood in the hallway of their dorm and tried to think of what to do.

"Okay bathroom or kitchen?" she said to herself. She passed one of the few mirrors in the hallway and got a good look of herself.  
"Bathroom, definitely bathroom." she muttered and strolled into one to wash her face. After brushing her teeth, she made her way into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

Determined she got a big mug out of one of the cupboards and her favorite tea out of another one and set everything up. While waiting for the water to boil she looked around the kitchen and spotted a book by the window. She made her way over and curiously took it into her hands. 

It was more on the thinner side and looked really used. She turned it over to read the title.   
"A Floating City by Jules Verne. " she spoke the title out loud and started to read the little text on the back. A sudden, but loud klick brought her back into the real world. She looked around the empty room until her eyes landed on her water that was ready. 

After pouring herself a cup, she got back to the novel and tried to think of the person who this belonged to. She always thought she was the only bookworm in the group, but apparently, she was wrong. She set down on one of the chairs, mug in her right hand and book in the other one and began to read. 

Time passed by, her tea was finished, and she was halfway through the book already. It was insanely good, and she wanted to finish it, but she was getting cold and couldn't concentrate any longer without shivering. She put the book down on the table and got up to get a hoodie or something similar. On her way to her room, she put the mug in the sink. 

Yoobin opened the door of her room and made her way into it. Both of her roommates were sound asleep, and she tried to not wake them up while she looked for something to wear.  
Her eyes fell on a big comfy white hoodie. Grabbing the to her unknown item, she rushed out of the room to get back to the book. 

Now feeling warm she sat down again and got back to reading. She was so captivated by the book that she didn't hear the growling of her own stomach. Looking up for a second time she realized how late it already got.  
She wondered why no one of her friends was up yet. 

"They take the sleeping in part really serious." she figured and got up again to make herself something small to eat. She searched through all the cabinets and was a little disappointed by the lack of good food. She could make something out if the stuff that was here but it wouldn't be unique or enjoyable by any means. Cooking was more of Yoohyeons expertise. 

That brought her thoughts to another topic. She really loved when Yoohyeon cooked for all of them or for herself. Just watching her mesmerized Yoobin. One particular memory conjured a little smile on Yoobins face. On that day Yoohyeon told Yoobin she loved her for the first time. It was so unexpected for Yoobin to hear these three little words that she didn't say anything for one solid minute. She wanted to be the first one to say it, but Yoohyeon clearly beat her on that. Since then both of them felt like they're on cloud nine.

She was becoming more hungry and finally decided to cut up some of the fruits that she found in the kitchen. Yoobin didn't notice that Yoohyeon was watching her from the door while she was cutting her food thoughtlessly.

"That looks so loveless Binni. Want me to prepare you something?" Her girlfriend suddenly spoke up, and a scared Yoobin pointed the knife at her friend.   
"Are you crazy Yoo? Scaring me like that? I could've killed you." the smaller one of them said with a stern voice as she put the knife back on the counter. She faced her bandmate and smiled a little. Yoohyeons hair was tousled from sleep, but she still looked like she was ready to step on a catwalk any second. 

Yoohyeon slowly walked to the counter and took the knife into her hand.   
"Sit down, I'll make you something okay?" the taller girl pointed at the table. Yoobin took this as a sign to get back to what she was doing before that. That's when she remembered the book. She gave her friend one last look and got back to reading.

The soft humming from the older girl, the sound of the knife hitting the board and the book in Yoobins own hand instantly brought her back into her bubble. She didn't realize that Yoohyeon slowly started to put things in front of her. In the process of that, her girlfriend got a chance to look at the younger girl and what she wore.

"Isn't that my hoodie?" she pointed at the clothing as she addressed her friend. Yoobin put the novel down again and looked at herself and the item the other girl talked about and slowly started to nod.  
"I guess so. Is it alright? I can change out of it if you want it back." she started to get up, but the other girl put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. 

"No, don't. It looks good on you. You should wear my hoodies more of-." Yoohyeon noticed the book for the first time and immediately recognized it.  
"Ahhh there's my book. I knew I left it somewhere around here." the taller girl registered to the book in Yoobins hands.

"I found it by the window this morning. I didn't know you read these kinds of books." the younger one stud up and pointed to the kitchen window.  
"How long are you awake exactly Binni?" Yoohyeon asked as she looked at the clock.  
"Uhh-" Yoobin averted her eyes to the same clock.  
"Maybe two hours, I don't know actually." she looked back at her bandmate and smiled again.  
"But I have to say that this book is surprisingly good. Time flew by like nothing." she added.

"You should've woke me up. I could've kept you company." Yoohyeon suddenly looked back at her friend.  
"Maybe next time Yoo." Yoobin reassured her friend and finally put the book down.

She turned to the taller girl, placed both of her arms around the neck and laid her head on her girlfriend's chest.  
"I really should wear your hoodies more often. They're super soft." the younger one murmured the last part against her girlfriend's neck.   
"Yeah, you should. Come one I can feel you getting sleepy again." she took both of Yoobins hands in hers and started to walk out of the kitchen.

And indeed Yoobin was getting tired again and slowly followed her girlfriend who was walking into the big living area and to the couch.  
Yoohyeon sat down and brought her girlfriends head into her lap. She slowly started to play with some strands of Yoobins hair. The smaller one's eyes slowly began to close when she spoke up again.

"Could you read to me a bit more from your book? I wasn't able to finish it, but I really liked it so far." she tiredly asked her girlfriend and got comfortable on her thighs.   
"Of course. Let me just-" Yoohyeon dragged a blanket over Yoobin and herself and got comfortable. A content sigh escaped Yoobins lips as her girlfriend started to read out loud. 

It took another 30 minutes for the rest of the band to slowly wake up. As they made their way to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast, they noticed the other two missing members on the couch.

"They're so cute together." Handong whispered as she spotted the two of them snuggled up on the sofa.   
"Took them long enough to realize they were crazy for each other." Sua added. All of them remembered the months it took them to finally admit to their feelings.  
"Let's wake them up so they can help us with breakfast." Siyeon was already on her way to wake both of them up.  
"No, let them sleep a little longer. We can get them when the food is ready." Jiu softly spoke and dragged all of her band members into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I had in my mind.  
> Enjoy.


End file.
